lmffandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis Music Festival 2018
Atlantis Music Festival 2018 was the 12th edition of the Atlantis Music Festival Held in Veridia by the victory in AMF 2017 with the song "So Good" by the Veridian artist Louisa Jungren Winning Country: Boenia Winning Artist: Tender (Senian Barum, Elin Onea, Maximilian Sauv) Winning Song: "Vow" Points: 333 (151 from jury, 182 from televoting) This was the Boenia's second victory in the contest after the last victory in the very first edition AMF 2007. 50 countries confirmed their participation for this edition , making it a record edition by the political reorganization in 2015-2016 of the atlanteas countries, all the coutries from Atlantis continent took part except Sintemissi and Eto Eija which also owns the ATLBU membership may join in the future. This time ABC statedted that the two extracontinental states , the associate members USA and Canada are now part of the contest, they will take partin Semi Finals , despite the statement from last year "They can participate further only if they take a top 6 place or win " the permanent participation of those 2 was discussed and this is the final decision made by ABC wanting to add new elemnts in the contest. If they will win the runner-up or one of the Great Countries : Boenia, Kribeca, Loder, Louisinne, Loverium,NWK, Porsia or Vella would host, but the show will be organized by the National Broadcater of USA or Canada. This is the first time where nothing was changed in the list of the participants from last year till now , all the participants from 2017 also confirmed for 2018 , no one debuting and no one withdrawing. ABC gave maximum limit of 50 participants, 52 if Eto Eija and Sintemissi would debut , no country outside from Atlantis would be eligible to take part only Canada and USA. Location The host country was Veridia by their victory in 2017 hosted the contest in the capital city Heeron , after bidding phase which took part the great cities of Veridia: Heeron and Grick. The Venue was established at Pringets Arena in Heeron. Heeron is the capital and the Largest city of Veridia with a population of 830000 inhabitants situated in Central Veridia, the name of the city was given by the Count Dyrin Heeron. The city is an important historical center of the Atlantic Vikings , situated on the river of Syrmiek and the Grey Highland. Main turist attracions : Castle of Sylker, Dydrik Fort, Dama Museum, Sorlensk Square, Crystal Plate Gardens, Virgin Gardens, Arch of Triumph, Loyra Ponds. Important Comercial centers : Santa EE Comercial Complex, Viva Shppping Center, Rienne Mall, Valgren Mall. Show Hosts: Keyra Amarikson-model, actress , tv-show host Henrick Jallengren-Actor, tv-show host Gillian Comorine(Green Room)- tv show host Slogan of the edition: "Live for Love" Date of the show: 17th of July 2018 Semi Final 1 19th of July 2018 Semi Final 2 21st of July 2018 Grand Final Voting System: Each country presents the Jury points by the rank of the song , top 10 gets points from 1 to 8 and then 10 and 12 points and the televoting points will be presented by the host after the jury from each country casted it's jury result. Splitting the results will get the final rank and then will find out the winner. This is the second year in AMF where the Jury and televoting points are presented separately. In the past year the points were casted by each country the merged result of jury and televoting. Format: 2 Semi Finals with each being 21 acts and 11 of them qualifying in the Grand Final. The Grand Final had 30 acts , 22 qualified from the Semi Finals and 8 Auto-Qualified acts. The 8 automatical Grand Finalists are the Big 8 , the countries from top 8 in AMF 2017 : Astrany, Kribeca, Movino, Podikanne, Porsia, Silanidy, Veridia (host) and Ydoka . Each of them has allocated one of the two Semi Finals where they must vote. Semi Final 1 The first Semi Final took place on July 17th 2018 Astrany, Kribeca, Podikanne and Veridia had to vote in this Semi Final The best ranked 11 countries by the Jury and Televoting result qualified *jp-jury points ; tvp-televoting points ; tp-total points The 11th qualifier was a announced as surprise after initially the rule had a format of 10 qualifiers Semi Final 1 Results Semi Final 1 qualifiers: Atnamas, Adlama, Canada, Garanidy, Louisinne, Nageny, Onerquidy, Pheariand, Satavery, USA, Vikingland Semi Final 2 The first Semi Final took place on July 19th 2018 Movino, Porsia, Silanidy and Ydoka had to vote in this Semi Final The best ranked 11 countries by the Jury and Televoting result qualified Semi Final 2 Results Semi Final 2 qualifiers: Boenia, Captaly, Eline, Loder, Loverium, Nesmerre, Silivia, Varsenia, Vedra, Vella, XedelYana Grand Final The first Semi Final took place on July 21st 2018 All participating countries had to vote in the Grand Final The best ranked country by the Jury and Televoting result won Grand Final Results First place: Boenia 333 points Second place: Eline & Porsia 330 points Third place: Loder 301 points Jury Higest points: Eline 167 points Televoting Highest points: Loder 185 points Big 6 for AMF 2019: Boenia, Eline, Loder, Porsia, Varsenia, Vikingland Last Place: Podikanne 41 points View tables of jury&televote rank and the voting grids Voting Grid Grand Final 'Non Finalists Rank: ' 31st Boyos 152pts 32nd Terinidia 148pts 33rd Psiody 146pts 34th Janille 145pts 35th Dorsia 144pts 36th Iveridy 128pts 37th Astridy 123pts 38th Bodona 121pts 39th Uruke 120pts 40th Bodavia 112pts 41st Onyx 96pts 42nd Maerland 92pts 43rd Tassidy 80pts 44th North-West Kingdom 69pts 45th Porsidy 65pts 46th Wildane 64pts 47th Bioncidy 61pts 48th Zeebland 55pts 49th Wanzo 50pts. 50th Hevores 19pts.